War Of Independence
by SSJ Tokya
Summary: For years the dorks of Lily's Dork HQ have been poke, pushed, and laughed at, but they won't take it anymore. Majin Dork is planning to lead them into war against the WC. Can Lily and the gang survive or will the Dork HQ take over? Dedicated to: LILY!!! ^
1. Prologue

**W****a****R ****o****F ****i****N****d****E****p****E****n****D****e****N****c****E**

¡**¡**¡AtTaCk Of ThE dOrKs**!**!**!**

Prologue: 

_ "For years we have laid in captivity awaiting our fate. We have suffered being torn apart by different owners. We have been poked at and laughed at for so many years…now our day has come. The day we will rise up against the one person who has put us in this inevitable position. We have trained and planned for this day for so long. Now we will finally break free. We will finally rule! Her and her club will fall to our feet on their knees! Our day has come!!! We now destroy…Lily!" _

_"Um…sir!" said a random dork. _

_"What?" asked Majin Dork._

_"Um…we can't kill Lily. She's our friend…" Majin Dork slowly approached the dork._

_"What is your name?"_

_"Um…Sed sir."_

_"Well Sed…do your friends usually lock you away behind metal doors? Do your friends usually keep you in captivity and then give you away to others who ask for you? Do friends poke at you with sticks and then encourage everyone else to do the same? DO YOUR FRIENDS GIVE YOU TO SOME PSYCHOTIC ONNA WHO THEN TURNS YOU MAJIN? CAUSING EVER INCH OF YOU BODY TO BE PURIFED WITH MUSCLES?  CAUSING EVER DROP OF BLOOD WITHIN YOUR VEINS TO THICKEN AND TRIGGER EVERY BIT OF YOUR MEMORY AND THOUGHTS TO NOTHING BUT HATRED???" yelled Majin Dork. The dork slowly backed away from Majin Dork._

_"N…n…n…no sir." stuttered the dork._

_"THEN SHE IS NOT YOUR FRIEND!!!" yelled Majin Dork. He slammed his fist into Sed, sending him into the nearest wall._

_"LILY IS NOT OUR FRIEND!!! LILY IS OUR ENEMY! AND ALL ENEMYS MUST FALL…MUST DIE UNDER OUR HANDS!!!!" yelled Majin Dork. The room grew quiet._

_"Now…who is with me?" asked Majin Dork as he looked around the room. The silence remained._

_"No Fred. We can capture Lily and we can hold her here as our slave…but…we will not kill her." said a voice. Majin Dork looked around._

_"Who said that?"_

_"I did." Said a voice from the far corner of the room._

_"Who are you?" asked Majin Dork. The dork stepped out of the corner._

_"I am Zed. And I've watched Lily for years. I've studied her and her actions. She is not a violent person." said Zed. Majin Dork approached him._

_"Why do you feel she doesn't deserve to die for what SHE has done?" asked Majin Dork._

_"She didn't turn you majin, Fred. So, she doesn't deserve that kind of punishment. Lily has never kill a dork or harmfully laid a hand on any of us. So we will not do that to her. We can destroy the club and take over the world…but we will not kill Lily." said Zed._

_"So you're saying that because she hid us in captivity…we should do the same to her…and nothing more?" asked Majin Dork._

_"Yes. Look! I know it's hard for you to understand but Lily is our friend…she IS our friend. She brought us in and helped us become something. No one cared about dorks…no one. We were pushed around and hurt. We were made fun of and ignore when we needed to be heard. Then Lily came. She helped us by taking us in. She heard us out. We're something to her…she cares about us." said Zed._

_"Are you protesting we let Lily continue what she's has done?"_

_"You're not hearing me right. Lily will pay for locking us away. She will pay for giving us away. She will pay for the torment and the agony of the poking. She will pay for the embarrassment inflected on all of us when one of her friends causes a dork to go crazy and make the rest of us look bad. Oh, she WILL pay. Her and her club will fall before us. Majin Dork…you can kill whom ever else you want but Lily lives." said Zed as he clutched his fist. Majin Dork smirked._

_"Perfect!" he said softly. Majin Dork turned to the other dorks that surrounded them._

_"WE WILL FINALLY RISE UP!!! WE WILL DESTROY AND CONQUER!!! WE WILL RULE!!!" he yelled. The dorks cheered. _

_"WE WILL FIGHT!!! WE WILL FINALLY FIGHT OUR BATTLE…"_

_"No," interrupted Zed. The room grew dangerously quiet._

_"It's not a battle. This is a war…our war…" said Zed, "OUR WAR OF INDEPENDENCE!!!" The dorks clapped and cheered at the top of their lungs. _

_"YES!!! OUR WAR OF INDEPENDENCE!!!" yelled Majin Dork. The dork grew louder and began to chant._

_"WE WILL FIGHT! WE WILL WIN! THE TORTURE AND AGONY WILL SOON END!" they chanted over and over again. Majin Dork looked over at Zed. Zed was staring ahead at the crowd of dorks surrounding them and smiling._

_'Soon. Soon he will lead us to victory and we will have the world and Lily. He will find away for dorks to finally rule. And when that time comes and that event takes place. He and Lily will both die…under my hands. And I'll rule the world. I'll be the supreme ruler of all dorks…of the world.' thought Majin Dork. He smirked a placed his hand on Zed's back._

_"Tomorrow it will began." said Zed._

_"Perfect!" whispered Majin Dork._


	2. Plot Thickens

**W****a****R ****o****F ****i****N****d****E****p****E****n****D****e****N****c****E**

¡**¡**¡AtTaCk Of ThE dOrKs**!**!**!**

Author's Note:

Hey! I'm SSJ Tokya, as you already know. ^^ I need to say a few things about this fic and then we can begin. Ok, first I need to ask a question: Did I say the right name for Majin Dork? Is it Ted or Fred? Ok, the other thing is: This fic isn't meant to dis anyone it's just for fun…like most fics. ^^ I'm putting WC members in here, because since this fic is taking place inside of the WC I decided to add a few member of the WC roaming around ever now and then. Think of this as a second WC fic. ^^ (BTW, this isn't the WC fic…LL and I are still working on that. But it is a fic about Majin Dork taking over the WC. ^^) Ok…that's about it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Tekken, YuYu Hakusho, Ikea, Dork HQ (or any of its residence), or the Weird Club.

Chapter 1:

"On Go! Ready?" yelled Ssjprincess as Lily and Tok readied themselves on their skates for the final word. Ssjprincess held a long, blue piece of cloth high in the air. Tok brushed a strand on her long purple-streaked black hair behind her ears and smirked. Lily ran her finger quickly threw her brown shoulder length hair and smiled.

"Set!" yelled Ssjprincess as the two teenagers got into a racing position.

"GO!" Ssjprincess wiped the cloth down to her side and the two girls raced passed her and zipped through the hallways. They raced passed lounge, with Lily in front of Tokya, but that soon changed as they neared the chat room. Ssjprincess followed close behind. They raced passed the chat room then the kitchen, with Tokya in front of Lily. Lily soon caught up to Tokya. They could finally see their destination…the Weird Club elevator. They zipped through the hallway side-by-side. Their destination grew closer and closer and closer. They were only a few yards away when the doors of the elevator opened and two tall brunettes walked out. Tokya and Lily cried out in panic and pushed back on their heel breaks until they slowed to a stop only about a yard away from the others. Ssjprincess stopped not too far from behind them. Tokya put her hand behind her head and laughed nervously as the two brunettes looked at them in shock. The two brunettes looked at each other and then back at the girls. 

". Tok, Lily…what do you think you're doing?" asked the first brunette. 

"We were just…"

"O.o; You know you shouldn't skate through the WC. Definitely not when we're going under some heavy construction." said the second one.

"Sorry, we could help it Pareathe." laughed Tokya.

Lily nodded.

"We won't do it again honest, Shad." Lily reassured. 

Shadow Phenix and Pareathe were two of the Bizarre Board Members, who where the head of the club. Shadow sighed and shook her head slowly.

"You better not. -.-;; Next time, if you wanna skate just go outside and do it." She said as the two girls walked passed them and down the hall. 

Lily smiled and tapped Tok on the shoulder.

"^-^ I won." she announced happily. 

" o.o What? How?" asked Tok. Lily pointed to the ground revealing that her skate was an inch in front of Tok's. Tok sweat-dropped and nodded. 

"^^; I guess you did." laughed Tok softly.

Ssjprincess skated over toward the two girls.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we race again? ^^ This time outside." said Lily.

"Fine. Your on!" said Tok with a smirk.

Ssjprincess laughed.

"I'm just gonna go see who in the chat room. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Ok." said Tok and Lily as Ssjprincess began to skate off.

"Bye!" she said as she made her way down the hall.

"I say we go to my apartment and get some food before we head outside." said Lily. Tok nodded in agreement and they walked over to the elevator.

Lily pushed the up button on the wall and turned to Tok with a smirk.

"I knew I'd win…and I'll win again." She said with a hint of evilness and a smirk.

"O.o;; Um…are you ok Lily?" asked Tok as she backed up a little. Lily's smirk turned into a smile.

"Of course." She beamed as if nothing happened.

The elevator doors opened and the two girls entered. Lily pushed the 3rd floor button and the door closed. 

"I wonder who all is in the chat room." Lily said out of nowhere. Tok crossed her arms and leaned against the elevator wall.

"Pretty sure, Legolas Luver is in there. She's always in there."

"LL is probably the most active member in the WC…" the door opened interrupting Lily.

A longhaired brunette in a blue and black tank top and black pants walked into the elevator. Lily and Tok recognized her immediately.

"Hey Dark Dragon!" greeted Lily happily.

"Wow DD! I haven't seen you around here in a long time." said Tok.

DD laughed and leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, I don't come that much anymore. Very busy you know." 

"Yeah. We've all been pretty busy haven't we?" said Lily.

"Where are you two going?" asked DD as she watched the doors close.

The elevator jerked up and began moving to the 3rd floor.

"We're going to Lily's apartment to eat then going outside, wanna join us?" asked Tok.

"Sure I have 10 minutes to spare." 

The elevator stopped on the 3rd floor and the three girls got out and walked over to Lily's door. Lily pulled opened her door and walked in. Tok and DD followed. They sat on the couch and Lily went into the kitchen.

"Would you guys like some cookies?" asked Lily from the kitchen. Tok and DD sweat-dropped.

"No thanks!" they both yelled out. 

"How about some water?" asked Lily.

"That would be nice." answered DD as she looked around at Lily's livingroom. 

"Sure." answered Tok. 

DD tapped Tok on the shoulder and whispered, "Lily is seriously obsessed." She said referring to the hundreds of pictures of GT Goten hanging on her wall.

"Yeah, she loves her Goten." Tok laughed.

Suddenly a loud blast from the back of the apartment was heard. Lily ran out of the kitchen.

"17!!! STOP HURTING THE DORKS!" the noise stopped and there was silence. 

"I swear, for someone who's barely ever around he sure does cause a lot of damage." She sighed as she walked back into the kitchen. DD and Tok sweat-dropped.

A dork ran into the room and then into the kitchen.

"Lily!" it cried. It was covered in bruises and its shirt was slightly wrinkled. Lily looked at the dork and frowned. 

"You dorks need to learn to be a little tougher when it comes to dealing with 17." She said as she bent down and dusted him off. The dork was short and skinny. He wore a white shirt that was tucked in tightly and pants that looked to small for his own good. Lily walked him into the livingroom and told him to sit on the couch and that she'll get him some water. The dork did as it was told and took a sit beside DD.

DD smirked and poked the dork three times, causing Tok to burst into a fit of laughter. The dork quickly moved away and stood by the kitchen, which caused DD to join Tok in the fit of laughter. The two girls continued to laugh until Lily came into the livingroom.

"What's so…" she stopped in mid-sentence as she noticed the dork pressed against the kitchen doorframe.

"Sed…don't be afraid they're not gonna hurt you." She grabbed the dork by his arm and pulled him back over towards the couch. 

"Here's your water girls." said Lily as she placed the tray, in her other hand, on the table. "Enjoy."

Sed tapped on Lily's shoulder and whispered something into her ear.

"Oh that's right!" yelled Lily startling everyone in the room. "I'm supposed to go shopping today."

Tok jumped to her feet in delight.

"You mean shopping at the mall?!"

Lily nodded excitedly.

"Yes! ^^ I LOVE SHOPPING!"

Tok beamed.

"^^ Me too!"

DD watched as the two girls went on and on about shopping. 

"o.o;; Hey look at the time. I should be going." She said looking at a imaginary watch. "I guess I'll see you two later."

"Bye DD!" said Lily as she led her to the doorway.

DD waved goodbye before sprinting out the door and down the hall.

"First we need to stop by my apartment so I can get my money." said Tok as walked towards the door.

"Oh that's right. Silly me. I'll be right back." said Lily as she left the livingroom.

"K!" said Tok. 

She tapped the back of her hand lightly then looked around. Lily's apartment was big…but was it bigger than hers? She looked around again. Yes, it was bigger. Her living room is huge. Tok silently hoped that the rest of the apartment was small and that hers was way bigger.

"Ok…let's go." said Lily as she walked back into the livingroom. "Sorry it took so long my apartment it just so big."

Tok groaned and walked out of the apartment. 

***NEXT TIME ON WOI***

"Hold on Lily. Something's wrong." said Tok as the door to her apartment slowly creaked open.

"Oh no!" cried Lily as the door jerked open rapidly. The sight before them filled them both with terror and shock.

Quick Thanks:

Starr: It's good to see that someone else enjoys Lily torture. 

ssjprincess: Sure you are. Lol. J/k! I know you're not psychotic. I'm pretty sure you had a good reason for wanting to experiment on a dork with your majin powers. *backs away slowly* ^^ Lol.

Lily: Lol. The dork'll be fine. They know better than to revolt. As for Majin Dork, he won't attack…again.

sunflower-chan: Thank you. Yeah, all the dorks names are suppose to rhyme. It's Lily's idea.

TTFN!

*SSJ Tokya


End file.
